Different world's
by Daniela Deshaies
Summary: Danielle Kuran , is the younger sister of Kaname Kuran. They own a large company bigger than the burnsworth's. The Rosenthal's ,Burnsworths , Volcan ,Fang ,Kiryuu and the royal blood Ragenei has been good friends through the years. Join Zero, Yuki , Danielle , Kaname , Kajika , Li ren , Eugene , Carl and Rumaty as they face the path that fate has given them. * they are all humans
1. Chapter 1

We've been updating our portfolios for the 2nd term. Our day was hectic and stressful that's why our teacher was short tempered and grumpy. I'm sticking my reflections to every subject when someone opened the door. We all turned out of curiosity. What I saw made me bit my lip and smile it was Mr. Shire and my loving overprotective brother Kaname Kuran. Pairs of eyes looked at our principal and to my brother.  
'I'm sorry for the interruption but an unexpected guest came here to fetch his sister Kaname Kuran' our principal said and then I started packing up my things. I grabbed my bag and passed my portfolio to Mr. Johnson.  
'I'm just here to get my sister for the day' he said and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow and then he smiled.  
'You ready for the day?' he asked  
'were we going? 'I asked as he checked his phone  
'I'm taking my sister on a date? Is that wrong? 'He asked and I laughed  
'no not really, considering it's really weird they mistaken you as my boyfriend, well, on the contrary you are my boyfriend' I said as he pinch me.  
' Sorry for disrupting you're work, we should be going now.' He said as we leave the room.

so to sum up the day with my brother. He rented the whole cinema for just the two of us and then we went shopping. He might not say it he love's shopping too just like I do. Then we ate dinner and talk about what's happening with our lives. This event rarely happens especially because we are both Kuran's. The children of Kayla, and Christopher Kuran. Since our parents died, my brother inherited the family business at the age of 16, so he never really goes to school like me. He has his girlfriend who is also a daughter of a rich family the Kiryuu's. Yuki Kiryuu is my brother's girlfriend. Yuki and her brother which is my boyfriend is our childhood friends. Including Kajika Burnsworth, the only daughter of Harry Burnsworth which is our guardian. Eugene de Volcan , Carl Rosenthal, Li Ren Fang and Rumaty Ivan Ragenei , the King of Ragenie were all our childhood friends. All of us were inheritors of something big in our own families so we intend to keep a low profile. We grew up together so we all know each other that much. Being a child of a rich family is hard. We are not allowed to go outside our houses without several bodyguards because of the high possibility of Kidnapping. All of us has been kidnap once, and to be honest it wasn't worth remembering. Well that was the big disadvantage of being rich. When we were 7 together, we were all sent to Gibori Island. It was a private island only for us. It was a gift from our Guardian Harry , Kajika's dad. There, we were trained with combat skills , Samurai , Taekwondo, Dojo, Sword fighting , Mind games and any possible sport you could mention. We were home-schooled; to prevent us from not forgetting our knowledge through business management in addition we learned to speak in different languages. For 4 years that's what we all did every day, it was fun being with them. After those 6 years we were sent to different countries to study and keep a low profile. I was sent to Canada of course. On the contrary I started playing stupid just because I don't want to be on the spotlight. I have enough of it.

On summer's we all get together at Gibori Island to catch up to each other. That's the only Getaway we have, and that's the only thing we need.

My brother Kaname is now the president of our company. Meanwhile Zero and Yuki have been helping our company to improve vice versa. Kajika is in Japan right now studying she, is the future inheritor of their company. Eugene is somewhere traveling around the globe to help his father. Carl is already the right hand of his father. He is currently at Ragenei right now. Li ren and Kajika's company has been like ours and Zero's. Kaname told me Li ren has been made the head of their family he's in Singapore and of course Rumaty. He's above us all , the king of Ragenei we sometimes visit him cause he hardly goes out of the palace himself.

my foster father who is also a kuran dropped me of to school as always. I'm entering the combo on my locker when I heard girls talking.  
' That girl, whoever she is lucky to have a brother like him! He's handsome and rich' I heard and then I smiled.  
' I heard she's from Mr. Johnson's class' the other girl said. I really didn't care what they say anymore.  
I'm not lucky to have kaname because he's cute and Handsome I'm lucky because he's my brother that's all.  
I entered our classroom and realized it was 5 minutes before nine so they were all whispering to each other. I just closed the door and sat on my designated sit. Then the announcer asked us to stand up for O Canada and we all did. After it I started _reading_ since I'm done with everything for this term.  
' how was your day yesterday Maria ? 'Mr. Johnson asked. For a frantic second all of their heads turned to me and waited for my answer.  
' It was fun , since I didn't really see him since last Christmas' I said which is true  
' so you're really a kuran huh ? 'He asked and I nodded.  
' yeah, I am' I said  
' well is it true that you were all sent to an island be trained and home-schooled' he asked  
' yes , it is we were trained for 4 years and then we were sent back to the outside world' I said calmly and steadily.  
' what did you guys train ? 'He asked with a large hint of curiosity in his voice.  
' All kinds of sports combat skills and languages' I said and before he could react about my French language and Phys-ed stuff  
'we need to keep a low profile to others. We were sent to the outside world to observe what it is like to live a normal life before accepting the roles that is for us.' I blurted out  
with that he didn't ask another question. What comes next is surprising yet, I shouldn't be surprised because I should be prepared for this.  
Jasmine, a friend of mine showed me a picture in her phone. It was written in a lipstick in the mirror. It was taken on the girl's bathroom in our school written on it was.

_ you'll be down before you know it , fame whore ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Re-cap

Jasmine, A friend of mine showed me a picture in her phone. It was written in a lipstick in a mirror. It was taken on the girl's bathroom in our school written on it was.

_You'll be down before you know it, fame whore._

**Back to the story:  
**  
A _threat._ I just stared at the phone until my Jasmine snapped me out of my thoughts. I sighed heavily and then shrugged. It's been a while since I read those words _fame whore. _ The first time was when I was on my blog. Of course, all of us were receiving those hate and threat messages all day but, I just couldn't get used to it. It still hurt every-time. I learned to mask my face. Part of the training etiquette back in Gibori is to show a brave face.

'Jas, just don't tell the adults.' I said and started reading again.  
' Okay , but you'll get in trouble ' she said in a concerned face.  
' We won't know it until they do it, do we ? ' I said trying to brush away the topic.

Jasmine is not really satisfied with my answer, so she kept glancing once in a while. Whoever wrote those words is in trouble once my brothers get the information that someone is threatening me. I'm in trouble too; I don't even know what they're planning to do. I have certain guesses what they'll do like spreading dirty rumors, messing my stuff, sending more threats and stuff.

I sighed again, this thing is really bothering me. I feel really uncomfortable at the moment. It's really troublesome to just ignore the current situation.

' Hey , you've been staring at the floor for quite some-time now' my seatmate nudge me on my ribs.  
' that actually hurts ' I said looking away.  
' you're in deep thought. I guess you're thinking about the writing in the wall on the girl's washroom?' he said. I looked at him mouth hanging open. I can't believe even he knows what's happening.  
' How did you know that writing is for me anyways?' I asked him. He stared at the white board with a slight smirk.  
' who wouldn't know ? Last time I checked I'm a part of this class.' He said and I rolled my eyes.  
' It's really messing my head up and it's really annoying like ughh' I said pouring out my raging thoughts. Now, he's laughing at me.  
'Well that's better, pouring your thoughts out.' I just ignored him.

A bunch of girls paid me a visit at lunch. It's no surprise I was quite expecting them to show up. My classmates were all pretending not to see them. Like those girls care if my classmates ignore them, they asked for my presence in front of our door to Dianne. Without them asking twice, I showed myself up. At first, they all stared at me up and down.

'So this is the fame-whore? Nothing really special about her.' The blonde girl who looked like their leader spat out

'So how do you get the attention? Are you really sure you're not adopted? You don't even look elegant enough to be having your last name.' She said with her mean girl voice.

' Ar-'

Before I could finish personal bodyguards strangled 6 of them. They were shrieking and complaining but they didn't let go of them. I knew it would happen but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Miranda , the officer in charged bowed to me.

'These girls, have insulted you in the presence of your friends Milady. Therefore, they should be thought a lesson' she said standing up.

'Leave it be Miranda, It's not really necessary to give them a lesson. I'm not affected by those words they just told me. However, what's with the sudden surprise visit? 'I asked her using the proper etiquette. It's really annoying and embarrassing to use it in a public place.

' well well , I see your proper use of speech have greatly improved. 'I know that very familiar voice. It was Eugene.

'I felt like I should use it before I forget' I said ignoring the shriek of the girls.

'Alright I should believe you. But then, you're habit of being too soft to people even though your being humiliated haven't changed a bit.' He was eyeing the blonde girl.

'Eugene, let it go ' I said but he rolled his eyes ignoring what I just said.

'You're adopted? Not looking elegant enough? What nonsense. You didn't see her Kuran side yet.' He said as he gave sign to release them.

'Fine, I'll let it go but one more time and you'll see what I can do 'he glared as the girls ran out.

'You overdid it again' I said crossing my arms.

'Yes, Eugene you did a good Job ! ' he said patting himself.

'Anyways, I talked to Kaname last night and he told me he's planning to take you home now that you've blown the cover. 'Well that's to be expected.

'Fine, guess I have no choice but to go home. Perhaps at the end of this week? ' I asked him and he nodded.

Eugene , set off after lunch break was over. As soon as he left the girls kept asking me his number and picture. Him showing up was no good, Girl's who were caught in Eugene's spell kept following me around. I mean literary tailing me around. Eugene , is attractive to be honest with his sparkly green eyes , half British blood , and silky hair and flirtatious voice is exactly every girl's dream. But to me, he's just this good-looking guy who is really adored by girls. Good thing I wasn't caught in his girl-magnet.

Change topic. I talked to my teacher about the issue of me leaving and he said that it was too sudden. He asked if something is wrong with my environment in school, but I said I wasn't because of that. I told him that the reason was because of my identity being blown-up which is the truth.

My Last day at school, which is Friday was really normal to me except at noon. They were all saying Goodbye and hugging me. It was fun being with them but it's too bad I couldn't graduate with them. In the end I all gave them a gift, it wasn't big though. It wasn't that special just a normal snow Globe. It was customized, written on it inside was '**thank you' **with a mini- version of our class.

As promised Eugene picked me up together with the Bodyguards all the way to the airport. We don't really need to check in , we just need to show our passport and Identification card. We were considered VIP's as soon as we showed our Identification card. We have our own customized plane , but this time were going to use Carl's. It was a deal made a long time ago. My plan is to explore his private jet but then, I fell asleep which is not amusing.

When I woke up, the sun was distracting my eyes. I slowly opened it to see the beautiful city of New York. It was really pretty looking from above. I smiled remembering that I was near home already. I washed my face then Eugene and I ate breakfast together. He said we're going to arrive in 15 minutes without delay.


End file.
